Give You All Of Me
by Xx-silent-assassin-xX
Summary: Ivan Braginski has been an outcast at Hetalia High School, an all boys school in Washington. He's never had any friends, not until he met Yao Wang. They become fast friends, despite being completely different. What starts as a small crush, quickly turns into something more. When Yao's ex pops into the picture, can the two work things out? Or will they end up being pulled apart?
1. Chapter 1

**This is from a rp I am doing with the wonderful Antonia on Tumblr. Follow me at always-a-fangirl, and her at panda-booty-twerk**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

Yao mumbled sleepily, quickly brushing his hair before tying it back into his signature ponytail. He can't believe he slept through his alarm! Why hadn't Kiku woken him up?! _'Ai ya!'_ he thought, pausing outside his brother's room. Of course! How had he forgotten that he had spent the night at his friend's house. Feeling rather foolish, he grabbed a quick bite to eat before hurrying out the door. He did not want to end up being late for school.

Ivan grinned excitedly while zipping up his coat and toeing on his shoes, his affinity for being a good morning person still going strong. He was almost ready to leave for school with his sisters, and after he pulled his backpack on and ate his breakfast, he stood by the door to wait for aforementioned sisters to be ready to leave. "I should stop relying on them for a ride…" he chuckled to himself, sighing with relief when the girls finally emerged.

Yao had to turn around about halfway down his block, having forgotten to grab his bag. With an angry huff, he spun around to get it. A quick glance at the clock told him he had maybe twenty minutes to get there in time. He hurried out, running down the street, He would not ruin his perfect record over something so stupid.

Ivan was the first to get into the car, his younger sister sliding into the backseat and immediately sliding into the middle to stare at him between the seats. As he was pointedly staring out the window, his older sister started the car and pulled out to drive down their street and he couldn't help but internally celebrating that they were FINALLY going. It was a great day out, and Ivan would have much preferred to walk if his eldest sister would allow it. As he stared out the window to enjoy the sun as much as possible, he caught a glance of a strange person, running quickly down the street with their long black ponytail trailing behind. 'Why is someone running like that at 7am…strange.' He shrugged and turned to put the radio on, excited to start the school day. Maybe this year, he'd make friends.

Yao burst through the school doors, easily ignoring any strange looks he received, which he knew he'd receive many. Sure, there weren't too many people around just yet, but enough to block his way. He resisted the urge to just shove them aside, after all, that would be rude, but they moved quickly after some… Polite conversation. He headed down to the home-ec room, tossing his bag onto one of the many empty tables before pulling an apron off the hooks. There was a new recipe he found last night that he wanted to try, but didn't have any of the ingredients at home. Luckily, the home-ec teacher adored him, so he knew he wouldn't get in trouble being in here before hours.

Ivan practically flew out of the car and into the front doors of the school, initially overwhelmed by the mass of people already milling around in the halls. Once he got his bearings and made his way to his locker to put away his books, he looked at his schedule to find his first class. Normally no one would be going to class for another half hour, but Ivan figured that he may as well be somewhere quiet to read since he didn't have anyone to hang out with during this time. So he tried his best to be discreet, though he towered over most of the other students, and made his way to the home-ec room, intent on finishing the book he was currently clutching to his chest.

Yao was in his element, mixing different ingredients together without any problems. The noise from the other students in the hall didn't even register in his mind. No one was going to be coming in for another half an hour, so he wasn't expecting to be disturbed. Humming quietly to himself, he slid the baking pan into the oven. Since he was zoned into his cooking, he didn't hear the door open to let another student in.

Ivan found his class room with no problems, sliding in the door with ease before letting it softly click behind him. He was a bit surprised to see someone else in the room as well, completely absorbed into what they were doing and not even registering when Ivan walked across the room to sit in a seat beside the window. He watched the smaller boy, he presumed by his build, dart around a bit more before turning back around to begin reading his book.

Yao pulled out ingredients to start making some frosting for his cake. Could he have used some store-bought icing? Sure. But it wouldn't have tasted as good as it would have if he made it. Smiling to himself, he finished whisking it and set it aside. He turned, ready to start cleaning when he froze at the sight of another student. No one else was supposed to be in here yet. "… Hello?" He asked, hesitant.

Ivan perked up at another voice, slowly dog-earring his book and placing it down to turn towards the other student. 'He's … Sorta pretty' he thought, then berated his inner monologue. 'Don't be creepy…' He flashed a small grin and waved. "Hello. I am sorry if I disturbed you, I am just reading a bit before class." Ivan internally winced at his heavy accent that always seemed to get heavier when he was nervous.

Yao blinked, not having expected the other student to answer him. He gave an uncertain, but hopefully reassuring smile to the boy. "You're fine! I just want expecting anyone to come in yet." He was quiet for a moment. "May I ask what you're reading?" He asked, mildly curious. It wouldn't do him any good to be rude.

Ivan was shocked, not used to people being nice to him. Usually they were uncomfortable and uneasy around him due to his size and apparently creepy aura. He snapped from his daze and looked down at his book, then back to the other boy. "It is a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's works. I have read it numerous times. It helped me with my English a lot." He smiled again, his eyed flicking up from the book to observe the boy. "Um, what are you cooking?"

Yao nodded slightly, familiar with the book. He hasn't read it himself yet, but he knew his brother had a copy around the house somewhere. He, himself, had learned English flipping through cookbooks and Chinese-English dictionaries. It was the easiest way. He blinked at the question, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Just some chocolate cake with strawberry icing. I found the recipe last night and wanted to try it."

Ivan's stomach decided that it was a perfect time to belt out the loudest growl it could, his snowy pale cheeks staining pink. "That sounds amazing uh…What is your name? If you do not mind my asking…" He looked down at his hands again, uncomfortable with his own embarrassment. This didn't happen. He didn't get embarrassed or nervous around people. It was probably due to the fact that this person was nice to him right off the bat. It was nice.

Yao barely managed to suppress a chuckle at the sound of the growl. He was more than used to people's reactions to the thought of food. He could tell that the other boy was embarrassed though, so he wasn't going to draw attention to the fact. Keeping a friendly smile on his face, he took a seat at one of the table. "It's Yao. What's yours?"

Ivan's smile grew, his nervous grip on his book loosening. "It is Ivan. Ivan Braginski. Yao … You are from China?" He felt like he should not have asked the question because he didn't want to seem like he was prying with someone he didn't even know. It was usually how he frightened people off, trying to be too friendly and familiar. But Yao's smile and gentle face made Ivan feel confident and calm, regardless of his initial nervousness.

Yao smiled brightly, nodding. "Shì de! I am." He was surprised this guy, Ivan, was actually able to catch that. Most people that he meats, more often than not, just assume he's from Japan like his brother. "You are from…. Russia, correct?" he asked, trying to guess from the accent.

Ivan felt his face light up. "Da, I am! I moved here two years ago. It is why my accent is still so heavy. It is also why most people are afraid of me, but I guess that is just how it is when you come from a country like Russia." The corner of his mouth twitched a bit, the smile threatening to waver. He'd talked too much, he was sure of it.

Yao resisted the urge to frown. People were scared of him? Why? He didn't seem like that bad of a guy. Sure, he was rather tall, but other than that there didn't seem to be anything wrong with him. But to be here for two years and have people acting like that? That was unacceptable! "What grade are you in?" he asked, curious. He's never seen him around before, but he hoped he wasn't bothering him by asking.

Ivan fiddled with the book still sitting in his lap,still smiling because Yao was really nice and his cake was smelling incredible. He peered up into the brown eyes of the other. "I am in eleventh." He found himself staring, blushing the slightest bit, even though he screaming at himself to stop. He could have a potential friend, he couldn't afford to mess it up.

Yao nodded once, thinking. He, himself was a senior now, but he was surprised he hasn't seen him around school yet. He might have seen him in passing, but he can honestly say he hasn't seen much of him around before. Maybe just in passing? Before he could say anything else, the oven timer dinged and he jumped up to pull the cake out. He smiled, pleased that it looked perfect. Now to put it in the freezer for twenty minutes to cool it down enough for him to put the icing on~ "Oh! Would you like a slice when it's ready?" he asked, turning back towards Ivan.

Ivan felt his mouth water intensely when the scent of the cake doubled once Yao had the oven open. When Yao asked him if he wanted some, his stomach let out another strangely timed growl and he couldn't suppress a giggle. "Yes, thank you. I would love a slice."

"Great!" Yao exclaimed, turning back to his cake. He hummed quietly as he finished the final preparations for the cake. He quickly, but evenly spread the icing before cutting out two slices out and putting them on clean plates. With a smile on his face, he set one of the plates down in front of Ivan along with a fork before taking the seat across from him.

Looking hungrily at his slice of cake, Ivan picked up his fork and cut off a bite, putting it in his mouth with a satisfied hum. Neither of his sisters could bake, and he himself didn't have the money for ingredients, so it was rare that he got such a delicious thing, not to mention that it was fresh and from scratch. "This is so delicious Yao!" He grinned excitedly and took another bite, sighing contently.

"Thank you! I'm glad you like it!" A warm feeling spread through Yao's body, as it always does when he receives a compliment. He watched Ivan for a moment, watching his reaction before taking a bite of the cake himself. He wasn't sure how it was going to end up tasting, but he was glad that it came out great.

Ivan ate his cake slowly, savoring it. When he finished, he placed his fork on the plate with a smile and cuddled into his scarf. He felt happier than he had in a while, simply from one interaction with someone kind. It felt really good, and he hoped that Yao would be his friend from then on. "Do you bake thing like this a lot? You would be a good chef." Ivan mumbled through cream colored fabric of his scarf, smile evident in his eyes.

Yao nodded, finishing up his own piece of cake and standing. He gathered up the empty plates and took them over to the sink to quickly wash them. "I do. I love trying out new recipes." It felt good to hear that. He had been looking into some culinary schools to attend once he graduated.

Ivan nodded once, closing his eyes and sliding down a bit in his seat. He was still tired, not used to waking up so early yet, and he hoped he'd be able to pay attention in class. "I wonder if you would be any good at making Russian food. I might make you my personal chef, since my sisters burn everything they touch." He chuckled and looked over to Yao just as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class.

Yao raised an eyebrow slightly, thoughtful. "No. I don't think I've ever tried to make Russian food yet." he said, putting away everything he took out. "If I do, I can let you taste it, ya?" he asked, turning to glance at the other boy as students started to trickle in. The best judge for Russian food would be someone from Russia, right?

Ivan grinned and nodded, excited that Yao wanted to try it. He'd always made it more than either of his sisters, being the best at it, so he was sure that he'd be able to tell Yao if it was good or not. "Of course. I'm sure it will be great. Most of it isn't hard to make at all" he said cheerily. The teacher came in then, signalling the beginning of class.


	2. Chapter 2

Yao sat straight, paying attention to what the teacher was saying. He had already glanced through the syllabus, but since this was his favorite class, how could he not pay attention? The rest of the day is going to suck though. He had no interest in the rest of his classes.

Eventually, the bell for the end of first period shook Ivan from his half asleep day-dreaming state, prompting him to hurriedly look at his schedule to find his next class. He saw that he had Honors World History next, and suppressed a groan of disapproval.

Yao stayed behind to talk to the teacher for a moment before hurrying to his next class. He had very few friends, none of which were in any of his morning classes, which he hated, but what can you do? He slid into the room just as the bell was ringing and took the first open seat he came to.

Ivan was currently lost in the hallways, frustrated beyond believe that he couldn't find the room he was meant to be in. The bell had already rung and he was very late. After a few more minutes, however, he let out a sigh of relief when he found his classroom. As much as he tried to be discreet, as soon as his burly frame slid into the room, all eyes were on him. He quickly and quietly apologized to the teacher and went to find a seat. When he noticed a familiar face sitting in the seat next to his, he lit up. "Yao~!"

Yao tapped his fingers impatiently against his desk as he waited for the teacher, blocking out the chatter of the other students. He blinked as the previously empty seat next to him was filled. He didn't turn to look until he heard his name. He smiled, mentally frowning as the students closest to them back away. "Hello again." he greeted, not having expected to see Ivan in this class.

Ivan's grin grew when Yao greeted him, the looks from other students definitely not escaping his view. However, he was very used to people becoming frightened with his presence. 'But _he _is in here. He is nice. Nothing to worry for.' He thought. "I take a few Senior classes, that is why I'm in here with you."

Yao nodded slightly, impressed. "You must be very smart then." he complimented, turning back to face the front of the room. The teacher hadn't started talking yet, but he wanted to be ready for when he did. "What other senior classes are you taking?" he asked, curious. They may have a few more together.

Ivan felt his chest tighten from the compliment. The pleasant kind of tightening that sent liquid joy through his veins, even if only for a moment. "I am in Chemistry, Calculus, Creative Writing, AP English, Gym, and then this class and Home-ec, but you already knew about those." He looked down at his hands, feeling strangely awkward.

Yao nodded once to show that he was still listening. He was taking Calculus as well, along with AP English, Bio II, Home-Ec, this history class, AP Government, and Fine Arts. "I have a few of those as well. Perhaps we'll be in the same class." he said. He hoped so. He didn't have many friends and he always liked making new ones.

Ivan hummed in agreement, looking back up at Yao, their eyes meeting for a second. "I hope so…" he mumbled, praying that Yao hadn't heard him. He just giggled nervously and turned back to his desk to pull out his book too keep reading. Eventually the teacher came in and started yet another syllabus. But Ivan just focused on The raven, everything else falling away as he absorbed himself and tried to forget that he'd said something so stupid.

Yao kept a small smile on his face for the duration of the class, taking notes on what they'd be going over as the teacher droned on and on. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell finally rang and he gathered up his belongings. "Guess I'll see you later then." he said, looking over at Ivan.

Ivan nodded, pulling his bag over his shoulder as he smiled. "Yes, I will see you later." Then he left for his Creative Writing class, finding it with much more ease than the last class. He was incredibly bored through the entire class and even when the teacher actually gave them something to do, he still sighed with annoyance. How on Earth was he supposed to write a short monologue about his life? He didn't even have one. But he wrote anyways, waiting impatiently for lunch to come.

Yao went to his Government class quickly, getting a seat in the front. He sat up straight, writing down everything the teacher said they would be going over that semester. About halfway through the class, the teacher took a seat, done going over the syllabus. The other students immediately turned to start chatting with each other, but Yao was the only one sitting quietly. He tapped his fingers impatiently against the desk, shooting out of his seat when the bell rang.

Ivan made it through his writing class, albeit with a lot of grumbling and sighing on his part. But he made it through, and when the bell rang he couldn't have been happier to pack up his things and go to his next class. It was boring being alone, so he hoped Yao had the next class with him.

Yao hurried down the halls, keeping his eyes locked straight ahead and his head low. He knew Francis was lurking around somewhere and the fact that he hasn't run into the Frenchman yet was a miracle. He let out a sigh of relief when he slipped into his next class, body relaxing immediately when he saw Ivan. "Hey!" he called, sliding into the empty seat next to him.

Ivan was excited to see Yao again, even though he knew he should calm down a bit. He'd only know the guy for a short time and if he acted too excited, he could scare him off. But when he saw the other enter the classroom with a smile and immediately come to sit with him, he felt so happy. "Hi! How was class?" he asked, smiling contently.

Yao smiled, settling back in his seat. "It was great!" he exclaimed, pulling out one of his notebooks from his bag. "How was your class?" he asked, keeping an eye on the door as the rest of the students finished filing in.

Ivan crinkled his nose and shrugged. "It was calculus. Easy, but quite boring. I finished my book in the class though, so now I have nothing to read for the rest of the day." He pouted just a bit, idly playing with his scarf in his lap.

Yao tilted his head curiously. "That sucks." he said, quickly glancing towards the door for the teacher. "Well… What kind of books do you like? I may be able to help find you something." he offered. He had a wide variety of books, and he wouldn't mind sharing them with his new friend.

Ivan smiled and settled in his chair, staring at the board up front in thought. "I will read pretty much anything. But I love poetry the most. It is beautiful and you can…portray your feelings through it."

Yao nodded thoughtfully, mentally running through his list of books. He himself hasn't read much poetry, but he knew he had a few books at home. "I don't have any on me. but I can bring you one tomorrow, if you'd like."

Blushing, Ivan's smile grew just a fraction as he buried his face in his scarf. It was a nervous habit of his, like hiding in a hole. "Yes, thank you, Yao." he murmured happily, nodding.

Yao smiled lightly, turning towards the front of the room as the teacher came in. He tuned her out, trying to remember where he put his poetry books. Probably somewhere in the closet… Maybe he could read through a few so he could to talk to Ivan about it… Maybe…

Ivan didn't pay attention to one word the teacher said, instead opting to close his eyes and simply think. He really liked Yao, enough that he didn't mind if the Chinese boy ended up being his only friend for the rest of the year. Somewhere along the line, he dozed off, falling asleep burrowed in his scarf.

Yao wrote down what they'd be going over in class, Once she stopped talking, he put his things away and turned towards Ivan to continue talking. The words died in his throat at the sight of the other sleeping .With a small smile on his face, he pulled his notebook back out to doodle a panda while he waited for the bell to ring.

When the bell rang, Ivan was startled from his sleep, his head snapping up with a light gasp. He didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep. Quickly packing his things up, he mumbled blearily to himself, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep.

Yao packed up his notebook at the sound of the bell, before turning towards Ivan. Despite the fact it was a little amusing at the way the other woke up, he managed to keep a neutral face. "Are you alright?" he asked, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

Ivan peered up at Yao, still a little bleary eyed, and smiled softly. "Yes. I am just tired. I couldn't sleep last night." he said, standing and adjusting his jacket and scarf. "What do you have next?"

Yao thought for a moment, mentally going over his schedule. "My art class." he said, already looking forward to it. After that was lunch, and he looked at Ivan curiously. "Would you maybe want to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

Ivan was shocked, to say the least. He'd expected Yao to continue to be kind to him, but he didn't expect him to actually invite him to do things. Cursing his cheeks for warming again, he nodded. "Sure. Where should I, uh, meet you?"

Yao smiled, a warm feeling spreading in his stomach when Ivan agreed. There had been a part of him that thought he would have declined. "We could just meet outside the cafeteria, if you want."

Ivan nodded and grinned even more, incredibly excited to have someone that wasn't afraid of him. "I'll see you then, Yao." And with a wave he left for his next class, jittery with excitement.

Yao smiled, pleased that he was able to make Ivan happy. If felt good. With a warm feeling in him, he headed off to his next class, head held his. He was excited for lunch, and maybe he could get his friends to become friends with Ivan as well.

After a long and boring english class, Ivan couldn't help but sigh in relief when the bell rang. He hurriedly packed up his things and went to his locker, switching what he'd need for classes after lunch, then headed for the cafeteria. It was crowded, but being so tall, he spotted Yao quickly. "Yao~" he called once he got closer.

Yao rather enjoyed his art class, doodling randomly while the teacher talked. He quickly gathered his things though when the bell rang and hurried towards the cafeteria, wanting to be there before Ivan. He had only just got there when he heard his name, and he turned to smile at the tall Russian. "Hey!" he called, wanting to be heard over the chatter of the other students.

Ivan reached where Yao was standing, just now noticing how much smaller the other was. They hadn't done much standing up next to each other. Mentally giggling, he smiled at his observation. 'What a strange thing for me to randomly notice.' he though. "Hi Yao, how was art class?" he asked, happiness evident in his voice.

Yao smiled up at him, one hand gripping the strap of his bag tightly. With all the studens moving about, he didn't want to risk it getting knocked away or stolen. Not that it would have mattered, what with the obvious avoidence the other students were giving the pair. He paid them no mind though. "It was great." he said, turning to head towards the food line. "How was your class?"

Ivan shrugged noncommittaly, a look of slight annoyance on his face. "It was fine, except that our teacher was so monotonous that I am inclined to believe she is a robot." he huffed, internally hopeful that the class would get better.

A small burst of laughter managed to escape Yao's throat before he could muffle it down. He covered his mouth, embarrassed. "If that were true, then most of the teachers here would have to bef robots as well."

Ivan lit up at Yao's laugh, nodding happily. "Yes. It seems that they are all either ridiculously bland or over the top. I just hope that the rest of my teachers don't make me want to drive a car through their classrooms." he mumbled, smirking mischieviously.

Yao smiled, moving into the lunch line. "I don't know.. That might shock them out of their robotic state if you did that." he said, moving forward as the line did. The smell of food in the air caused his stomach to grumble quietly, but thankfully the room was noisy enough that no one would be able to hear it.

Ivan followed closely to Yao, not wanting to get caught up in the bustle of people. "This is true." he said lightheartedly. "So, what do you like to do outside of school?"

Yao thought for a moment, shrugging. "I don't know. When I'm not at work, I guess I like to go out with friends." There really wasn't much else to do unless he wanted to stay home. "What about you?"

Ivan hummed in thought. "Well, if I am not reading, I'll practice my music. Sometimes I go running or work out. It depends on how I am feeling." He looked down at Yao as they moved forward again, the smile he'd been wearing not wanting to fade. "Today, for example, I am very happy. So I will probably practice my music when I get home."

Yao tilted his head curiously. "What kind of music do you play? What instrument?" he asked. No offense to Ivan, but he doesn't come of as a musical type of guy. Not to say that he can't play, of coure! But he couldn't help but be curious.

Not used to people being interested in his affairs, he couldn't help but stare for a few seconds at Yao. Snapping out of his daze he answered. "Oh uh, I play cello, violin, and piano. I have been classically trained since I was six years old."

"Really? That's amazing!" he complimented, smiling brightly. When he tried to imagine it though, it was hard. The piano was easy, but the cello and violin were harder. "...Could you play for me sometime?" he asked nervously. He didn't know how confident Ivan was in his playing, so he wouldn't be disappointed if his request was denied.

Ivan felt his neck and face erupt into a heavy blush, never in a million years believing that Yao would actually want to hear him play. It was enough that he'd asked, but he genuinly looked interested. "Sure...Yes, of course. No one but my teacher has ever heard me play, actually..." he mumbled, scratching his neck awkwardly.

Yao resisted the urge to clap his hands together excitedly. He was more than a little excited now to hear Ivan play. "I'm sure you're wonderful!" he said. He must be, if he's been playing since he was six. He stepped forward in line again, finally getting his food and he flashed a smile at the lunch lady in thanks.

Ivan followed suit, sticking close to Yao since he didn't really know where they were going. Once they got out of the line, Ivan followed the other across the cafeteria to where he assumed their table was. He was nervous. He didn't want Yao's friends to dislike him.

Yao quickly scanned the cafeteria once they both had their food, looking for any signs of his friends, which shouldn't be hard since they were all loud-mouths. Upon spotting a group of blond's, he headed in that direction, easily stepping around the other students milling about before taking a seat at the table.

Ivan stiffly and nervously sat next to Yao, attempting to smile even though there were multiple pairs of eyes on him. 'This is the most awkward moment I have ever experienced...' he thought, his nervous tick of hiding in his scarf coming back full swing.

The other occupants at the table stared at Ivan, unsure as to why he was sitting there. They snapped out of their stupor when Yao coughed uncomfortable. "Who's you friend?" Alfred, of course, being the first to speak. If it was who he thought it was, he wasn't sure if he wanted to be sitting with him.

Shifting in his seat a bit, Ivan gave a meek wave and a smile. "I am Ivan...I met Yao this morning in Home-Ec class..." he said, his accent growing thick with nervousness.

Arthur elbowed Alfred in the sight, giving him a look that said be nice or else. "Well, welcome to our table." he said, at least being nice. Even if Ivan scared him, he wasn't going to let it show. And because Yao was glaring at them, and he didn't want to get hit again with something heavy.

Feliciano was already pressed into Ludwig's side, worry and discomfort etched on his face. This big man scared him, and there was something about his shy and cheerful face that off set him. Ludwig didn't really mind, just keeping a secure hand on Feliciano's waist. Ivan noticed all of it, but didn't say anything, didn't even flinch. He was used to it by this point.

Yao frowned, not liking the less than warm welcoming the others were giving Ivan. He didn't know why they were acting like that, but he was going to find out by the end of the day. But for now, he started conversation about something random, glad when the others chimed in.

Ivan became more comfortable little by little, still not interjecting into the conversation, but at least he didn't feel like everyone was afraid of him. Yes, he knew they still were, but they weren't acting like it, and he appreciated it to an extent. Once conversation had died down a bit and he noticed that Yao was finished eating, he turned to him slightly. "Yao, when do you want me to play for you?" he asked softly.

Yao was hoping Ivan would have jumped into the conversation at some point, knowing that if his friends just talked to him, they would be more comfortable. He shrugged if off, figuring it would take some time. He blinked when he finished and turned to look at hsi friend. "Whenever you want is fine." he said, smiling.

Thinking for a moment, he gasped a quiet 'ah!' and laid his hand on Yao's shoulder excitedly. "What are you doing after school tomorrow?" he asked, suddenly aware that he'd reached out and touched Yao. He blushed and pulled his hand back with a nervous giggle.

Conversation died down for a second before picking back up at Yao's glare. He wiped it off his face before turning to Ivan before tilting his head thoughtfully. What was he doing? "Nothing until five for work," he said. He was only going to be there for a few hours though.

Ivan's eyes lit up, his grin slipping back into place. "I only live a few blocks away...would you maybe want to come over after school? I can give you a ride to your job if you would like..." he said nervously, staring at his hands in his lap.

Yao thought for a moment if he had anything he had to do before work. There was no homework to be done and his siblings were all old enough to look after themselves for a few hours... So there shouldn't be a problem. He smiled and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

**- Page break -**

**Hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you did! I know it seems sudden to end it there, but the chapter was dragging on forever it seemed. So next chapter should be up sometime next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan felt warmth bloom in his chest, his aura shifting from nervous to full blown joy. "Okay. I'll meet you in front after last class tomorrow then." he said excitedly, turning back to rest his elbows on the table.

Yao nodded, finishing his last bit of food. Lunch was just about over and he still needed to get to his locker. "What class do you have next?" he asked, looking over at Ivan as his friends started finishing up as well.

Swallowing a gulp of water, Ivan turned back to Yao as he gathered his things. "'Chemisty. What about you?" he said, pulling his back over his shoulder and getting up to throw his trash away.

"Biology." Yao said, standing as well. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and smiled lightly. "I heard later in the semseter we get to dissect a pig, so that'll be fun." It was one of the reasons why he took the class.

Ivan giggled and stuck his tongue out in mock disgust. "That's gross Yao~!" he exclaimed lightheartedly. Shrugging and adjusting his scarf again, he followed close to Yao again as they made their way out of the cafeteria after saying goodbye to the group.

Yao stuck his tongue out in mock-annoyance before smiling. "It's only gross if you don't wear gloves." he said, completely serious. He's stuck his hands in plenty of disgusting stuff over the years, so the thought of it doesn't really bother him.

Ivan just rolled his eyes playfully, shoving his hands in his pockets. He was glad that he'd chosen Chemistry as his science course. 'More explosions from dumb students...' he thought to himself. After they'd walked for a few minutes, Ivan almost bumped into Yao when he stopped at his locker.

Yao quickly got into his locker and grabbed the needed items before turning to Ivan. "Since we're heading in the same direction, would you like to walk together?" he asked, not knowing if his friend would want to or not. He didn't want to just assume.

Ivan nodded, holding his extra books to his chest as he followed Yao down the halls. "I'm glad that my Gym class is last..." he sighed, trying to fill the silence. "I hate feeling gross and sweaty all day."

Yao nodded in agreement. His gym class was his last class of the day as well, which was really the best time for it. "I couldn't agree more." he said, situating his back more securely on his back as he turned a corner.

Ivan decided that he liked the comfortable silence, just having someone there that he knew didn't hate him or fear him. He liked knowing that he had a friend. He just wished he wasn't so awkward. Eventually, they were about to pass Ivan's classroom, so he tentatively placed a hand on Yao's shoulder. "My class is here. I will see you later?"

Yao glanced over at him and nodded. "yeah. Of course." he said, smiling lightly. He watched him walk into the classroom before continuing down the hall towards his own room. He got a seat in the front, pulling out his notebook to take down any notes they may need. While he waited for the teacher, he started up another little doodle of a panda.

Ivan sat near the back in Chemistry, trying to reduce his (already non-existent) chance of getting a lab partner at his table. Science was a subject he preferred to work alone in. For the rest of the class, he stared blankly as the teacher went over minor details about the class, all things he'd heard before, and silently anticipated the next day.

Yao finished his doodle by the time the teacher came in and he flipped through the notebook to an empty page. He wrote down what he needed to before idly chit-chatting with Arthur, who was also in his class. The bell rang and he jumped up, quickly packing his things and hurrying out the door to meet up with Ivan outside the Chemistry classroom.

When Ivan finally dragged himself out of the disinfectant scented classroom, he found Yao standing and waiting for him. He immediately smiled, his heart leaping a bit in excitement. 'Yeah, excitement. That's what that was...' he thought to himself, walking across the hallway to where Yao was waiting.  
Yao smiled lightly when Ivan came out, taking note of the other students who rushed out first. He was doing to have to get to the bottom of the whole thing sometime soon so he could set everyone straight. But for now, he was going to hang with his friend. Or, at least walk with him before going their seperate ways. "Hey." he greeted.

"Hi Yao~!" Ivan greeted excitedly, again sticking close to Yao once they began walking. Shifting his books in his arms, he nervously looked down at Yao. "Uh, hey Yao, you know how you were going to come over tomorrow? Would you maybe like to come today instead?" He clenched his teeth when he finished speaking, mentally smacking himself for asking.

Yao tilted his head curiously. Could he come over today instead? Well... He didn't have anything planned for today except catching up on some reading. He wasn't in a rush for that though, so he nodded. "Sure. Why not." he said, smiling up at the taller boy.

Ivan almost tripped over his own feet, but kept his composure well enough. "Okay! I'll meet you after last class then?" he asked. He was so incredibly happy that he didn't really know what to do with himself.

Yao nodded, easily seeing how happy Ivan was about the whole thing. "Sounds good to me." he said, happy with himself. He loved making other people happy, and a warm feeling was twisting in his stomach.

When they made to their respective classes, Ivan smiled and waved meekly to Yao. "Bye, see you later." he said, cheerfully but with nervousness leaking from each word.

Yao could tell Ivan was nervous, even though he had absolutely no reason as to why he should be. He'd figure it out later. But for now, he waved goodbye and headed into his own classroom, ready for this day to be over with.

Ivan slept through his writing class. They weren't even going to start anything interesting until a week later, so he snuggled into his scarf once again, and napped in the back corner. When the bell rang, he groggily dragged himself out of his seat and slung his bag over his shoulder, trudinging blearily out the door.

Yao tapped his fingers impatiently against his desk throughout the class. Everything the teacher was saying he already knew, so he saw no point in writing it down. Once the bell rang, he was up and out the door before anyone had the chance to move since he hadn't bothered unpacking anything.

Ivan made his way down the hallway to where Yao's classroom was, it being only a few doors down, and saw him leaving the room. Grinning that grin that wouldn't leave, he called for him. "Yao~!''

Yao smiled when he saw him and he hurried forward to meet him. "Hey!" he greeted, happy to see him even though it wasn't that long from the last time. "How was your class?" he asked, starting to walk towards the gym. Finally this day was almost over.

Ivan shrugged, reaching up to rub at his eyes. "I do not know." he chuckled. "I was asleep the whole time. Yet another boring teacher." He rolled his eyes and shook his head, just glad that this was the last class and it was at least something that he was good at. "I think they're going to make us run today. Like, an asessment."

Yao smiled lightly, wishing that the school board would get them teachers who actually seemed to enjoy what they were teaching. Right now, they had maybe 10% of the staff like that. The thought of running wiped the smile right off his face though. "I hope not. I'd rather do it tomorrow."

Snickering softly, Ivan shook his head. "We're probably doing it today. I don't mind though. I love running!" he said happily, noticing that they were almost at the locker room door. He held the door for Yao and slipped in behind him, relieved to see that there were other students inside the locker room and they'd went to the correct place.

Yao sighed, knowing Ivan was probably right. And it wasn't that he hated running, it just wasn't his favourite thing to do in gym. He didn't mind most of the other sports and was completely fine with them. "We'll just have to wait and see, I guess." he said, going over to where his gym locker was. If they were going to have to run, he wanted to be ready to change into his gym clothes if needed.

Ivan jumped a bit at the sudden booming voice that came through the locker room. Peeking around the row of lockers, he saw who he assumed to be the gym teacher taking attendance. When his name was called he said a monotonous 'Here'. After attendance, the teacher told them that they were indeed doing assessments today, and Ivan could see Yao visibly slouch. He quickly changed into his gym clothes, frowning considerably at the fact that his t-shirt was anything but loose on his build.

Yao was just getting his hopes up that they wouldn't have to run, when they were crushed by the teacher. He frowned, but turned to his locker to change. Once changed into his shorts and baggy t-shirt, he stretched some before turning back towards the room. His attention flickered over to Ivan and he couldn't help stare. When he realized that he was indeed staring at his friend, he mentally slapped himself and fought off a blush. Instead, he smiled, hoping that Ivan hadn't noticed. "Are you ready?"

Ivan nodded, arms crossed self consciously over his chest. He was, by no means whatsoever, overweight. Rather, he was built like a tank and was broad and had muscle where he wasn't sure he was supposed to even have it. He had a difficult time finding shirts that weren't ridiculously tight around his chest and shoulders. When they went out to the track, however, he couldn't help but smile. It had been a while since he'd ran.

He will admit, he wasn't expecting Ivan to look like that under his coat. Yao kept his eyes averted away from his friends chest, not wanting to get caught staring as they all headed outside. There was a light breeze blowing past, which felt wonderful and he smiled lightly. Even if he did have to run, which honestly wasn't as bad as he was making it it out to be, he knew he'd still enjoy himself.

They all made their way over to the starting line, Ivan standing near the front, before the teacher came over to tell them how many times to run around and how much time they should try to do it in. When he blew his whistle, Ivan was off, smiling as he let his legs carry him. He'd always been fast, even though one would thing that because of his large build he'd be slow. It proved to still be true, he noted, as he was far ahead of most of the class.

Yao got into position, somewhat near the front. Once the whistle blew, he took off, not wanting to start off to fast incase he tired out early. He knew pacing was the best way to go, but that didn't stop his body from moving forward as fast as it could. All he had to do was pretend Francis was following him and he was able to run rather quickly.

Ivan beamed as the breeze flew through his hair, his legs burning with that familiar and nice ache. He loved that feeling, knowing that the only reason he could run like this was because his legs were basically completely made up of lean muscle. Once he made his way around his first lap, he noticed that he was coming up behind Yao. Getting beside him, he slowed to Yao's pace. "Hi Yao~!" he said, a bit out of breath.

Yao blinked, looking confused at Ivan. Last he saw him, he was in front of him. How'd he get behind him? Was he really running that fast? "Hey," he greeted, keeping his breathing steady. He did not want to deal with a muscle cramp when this was all over. "you're really fast."

Ivan chuckled and patted his chest heartily. "I have always been fast and strong. Why do you think people are so scared of me?" he said lightheartedly. "Keep going Yao, you can do it!" he cheered, giving a wave before picking his pace back up to where it was before.

Yao stared in disbelief as Ivan started running faster. How was he doing that?! Sure, it was easy to tell that he had muscles, but still! It was unbelievable. He groaned, pushing himself a little faster, wanting to at least attempt to get a good time on his laps.

Ivan finished his four laps eight minutes later, slowing to a walk and pacing to slow his heart rate. Since he was one of the first ones done, he waited on the sides for Yao to finish. He grimaced, hating that his hair was completely soaked through and pasted to his forehead, his shirt even tighter because now it was /wet/ and gross. When Yao finished a few minutes later, Ivan pushed up from where he was leaning on the fence to walk over to him.

Yao managed to keep his pace quick, but steady. He wasn't in the top ten students to finish, but that was okay! He was nowhere near the slowest in the class, that was for sure. As soon as he crossed the finish line, he slowed down considerably, trying hard not to gasp for air. His shirt was sticking uncomfortably in some places and he pulled at it, hating the feel of it on him. He managed a tired smile in Ivan's direction before heading to the sidelines, wanting to sit and wait for the others to finish so they can go inside.

Ivan went over and sat with Yao on one of the benches, still frowning from the heat. He was used to the cold, and this was ridiculous. Wiping his forehead and groaning, he decided that not dying of heat stroke was more important than his self consciousness. Reaching over his shoulders he gripped the collar of his tshirt and peeled it off over his head. "AH! So much better. It's incredibly hot here Yao, I never thought I'd miss the cold this much!" He exclaimed, balling up his shirt in his hands.

Yao leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. It took a few moments, but he finally was able to get his breathing under control. It was so hot out though, and he could feel it through his shirt, warming his back uncomfortably. He glanced over at Ivan when his friend spoke, but his attention jumped away quickly, a blush spreading across his face. Hopefully it wasn't noticable, or would be able to pass off from the sun. "It is hot, isn't it?" he said, agreeing.

Leaning back and stretching a bit, Ivan nodded. "I can't wait to take a shower. This is gross." He said, tossing his shirt onto the ground by his feet. Glancing over at the other, he smiled. "You did good Yao! But...you look really red. Are you okay? We can move into shade if you're too hot!"

Yao smiled, hoping his embarrassment wasn't showing on his face. He didn't know why he felt this way though! It's just another thing to add onto the list of things he needed to figure out later. But for now, he shook his head quickly. "I'm fine! We'll be heading inside soon anyway."

Still a bit skeptical, Ivan nodded. They only had to wait another ten minutes before everyone was finished and they could go back inside. Ivan decided that since they'd be walking home and this was their last class anyways, he'd just shower at home. So he got changed and packed his things back up, leaning against his locker until the bell would ring and him and Yao could leave. It seemed like everyone flooded out of the locker room when the bell rang, forcing Ivan to stay put against the locker.

Yao was glad when they were all herded back inside, the blush on his face finally fading. He knew, that since he wasn't going straight home, he should probably at least rinse off the sweat and stink from the run so he quickly hopped in the shower. He didn't want to keep Ivan waiting for to long. He was just finishing getting dressed when the bell rang and he pulled his still wet hair back into a low ponytail. Heading over to Ivan, he pulled the strap of his bag over his shoulder. "Ready?"

Smiling at Ivan, he nodded. "Yeah. My house is only a few streets away. My sisters will be home so please do not mind...their...antics..." he giggled nervously, scratching his neck. He hadn't really thought about how Natalia would react or how embarrassingly motherly Katyusha would be. With a sigh, he made his way out of the locker room and out to the sidewalk, Yao following closely beside him.

Yao smiled and nodded. He was sure everything was going to be fine. Ivan was a great guy, so his family should be just as wonderful, right? "I can't wait to meet them." he said, using a reassuring tone. He really couldn't. He followed beside Ivan, glad that his house wasn't to far. After that run in gym, he didnt' like the thought of a long walk in the hot sun.


End file.
